Charmed and Dangerous
by Kgbassoon
Summary: What happens when a bright witch attending Hogwarts reveals she is a daughter of Athena to her best friend? And he turns out to be a demi-god as well? Worlds will collide, bonds will be made, and any one can be betrayed. Please rate and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Charmed and Dangerous

**Authors Note: Well this is it. My first ever fan fiction. A couple of things first though. Please no cussing in reviews, it makes me upset. Also I would really love to get as many reviews as possible so ****PLEASE**** review and rate! Thanks and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Harry Potter or PJATO! Only J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan do. **

Chapter 1

The flickering lights and the sound of the Basilisk and Jack battling couldn't even distract me from what my eyes saw through the glass window. Suddenly, it all made sense. The snakes, the trap set by Ares, it was all a game. They had just been playing with me; herding me to meet my doom. Through the threshold, my eyes still couldn't believe what they were seeing: human sacrifice.

My eyes flashed open. That was the most vivid dream I had had in a while. If you are reading this, than thankfully my legacy may live on. I'm writing this so it might help protect people like me in the future. My name is Juliana. I am a witch and a daughter of the Greek goddess Athena. I recently began attending Camp Half-Blood during part of the year, and for the rest, I am attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with my two best friends Jack and Waine. They don't know about my mom, and I intend to keep it that way for now. Everything will come around in good time, but for now I'd like to protect them from what I'm facing. I'm almost positive that neither of them are half-bloods, well I'm positive about Waine anyway. Jack shows signs sometimes. It's possible he is a son of Zeus or Poseidon. If he is a demi-god, I don't want him to know….yet.

When I began this tale, you might have been wondering what was going on. Well, I'll tell you, but I must warn you, it's a long and dangerous tale, so don't blame me if this happens to you. One more thing, if this sounds like you, stop reading right now. I mean it. Go find a cave somewhere in Antarctica and bunker down. And hopefully, we find you before the monsters do.

I was 15 when I found out I was a half-blood, and 11 when I found out I was a witch, at which time I began attending Hogwarts. My friends Waine, Jack, and I had all sorts of dangerous adventures. Always plotting our next feat, but little did we know that the wildest adventures were yet to come. I was in my fourth year at Hogwarts, and was always at the top of my class. It wasn't until my fifteenth birthday that I found out I was also a half-blood. So my genes break into this; half muggle, one fourth witch, and one fourth Greek god. Now I understood why I was so bright, my mother was Athena, goddess of wisdom. During my time at Camp Half-Blood, I learned to fight with my fists, swords and my mind to kill monsters. When I was at Hogwarts, I learned to fight with magic and increased my knowledge of the wizard world. As far as I knew, I was the most powerful demi-god on this earth. The only problem with that, the more powerful you are, the more monsters try to eat you. Woohoo. There are actually many things that can kill me, and just to name a few, monsters, magic, demi-gods, the gods, spiders (yuck!), steel, celestial bronze, capture the flag, and many more. Why am I telling you this? It's so you know how hard it is for me to survive every day. I learned all this from my favorite sister, Annabeth. She is going out with this guy named Percy, who is a son of Poseidon. Right now she is re-constructing Mount Olympus, which is a huge honor. She and Percy, along with their good friend Grover, a satyr, have been on a ton of quests and basically saved the world several times over. Try living up to that. Well whatever, I'm going try anyway, because it's my turn to make a difference. Plus I have something neither of them have…magic. Also, I have Jack. He is the strongest wizard of his age, and Percy is the strongest demi-god of his age. (Most don't live to be his age anyway.) And now, for you to better understand me, I'm going to go through a quick summary of my life.

I was born on a cold stormy day in London, England. Well, I can't really be born, because I am a brain child. I've never met my mom, so I live with my dad and step-mom. Or I used to anyway. Now I have year-round training for two different sides, and neither knows that the other exists.

Back to my story: when I was seven, I ran away from home because I never could fit in. I went to the train station to buy a one way ticket to any place but home, when a strange old man came up to me and began asking me questions. They weren't personal, just conversation starters. Then he told me about a school for kids like me. A place where kids like me fit in. I was intrigued and demanded that he take me to this safe haven. He just smiled at my enthusiasm and told me that I would have to wait until I was eleven. Grudgingly I agreed to go back home, back to the jeers and endless torment. Every day until my eleventh birthday was miserable. But then, my special day came.

I receive a letter from a school called Hogwarts, and I knew this was the place the old man had spoken of. I was finally free from this place I was forced to call home. One the first day, I met my two lifelong friends, Jack and Waine. But I also learned that the old man, the great Professor Dumbledore, was dead, and bad things were stirring in the wizarding world. These things did not affect me much though, and for four years I grew, and my friends and I had the craziest adventures, but that is a different story. On the eve of my 15th birthday, I was suddenly taken away from Hogwarts by a strange creature who was half human half goat who I later learned was Grover, Annabeths and Percy friend.

On the way to our destination, Grover talked about my sister and Percy. He explained what was going on and who I was. I soon caught on and began my training at Camp Half-Blood. I was so caught up in camp and Greek culture, I forgot all about wizardry. One session of mythology (actually history for me) we talked about magic, and I remembered who I once was. I demanded to return to Hogwarts. They decline and insist we work something over. Unwillingly, I agreed. We sent a message to Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwarts, and came to a mutual agreement. And for the purposes of my safety, the Trace was to be uplifted from and demi-god wizards and/or witches.

That brings us back to the present. Even though I haven't been attacked by any monsters, I am ready for it. The expectation of it happening is far worse than experiencing it I later learned. Maybe that is their plan. Well, it doesn't matter; I'm going to be ready. I am ready to protect my friends and my school. So far I have been shielding Jack from he really is. Tonight after dinner in the Great Hall, I plan to remove that shield.


	2. Chapter 2

Charmed and Dangerous

** Authors Note: Thanks to those that reviewed! It really means a lot to me. Now thing begin to heat up a bit. How will Jack take to his new identity? What happens if/when they go back to Camp? I know, but do you? Let's find out…**

Chapter 2

After a delicious meal of turkey and peas, I began my confrontation with Jack. "Hey, Jack can we go talk some where a little more private?" I glanced around at all of the prying ears and eyes. With a boyish shrug, he led me to one of the usually empty halls so we could talk. I had to muster all of my self control to remain calm and confident for this conversation. "So what's up?' I nearly smiled at his nonchalant personality, but it quickly subsided when I reminded myself of my mission. With a deep breath, I began my explanation in a rush. "Jack, I'm not who you think I am, and you're not exactly who you think you are either. You have heard of the Greek gods, correct?" He nodded cautiously, "Well, they are real. I am a daughter of the Greek goddess Athena. I am what we call a half-blood or demi-god, which are kids that have one moral parent and the other is a Greek god or goddess." I looked to Jack for his reaction. He looked as if he was about to laugh, but when he saw my expression, he stopped. "You're serious aren't you?" He asked, "Well I guess it makes sense. No wonder you're so smart. Are you saying that I'm a demo-god too?" I sighed and continued," _Demi_-god Jack. And yes you are one too. I have been watching you and I think I have your parentage figured out. It hasn't occurred in recent history, but has occurred nether the less. You have two godly parents, or rather grandparents. You mother was a daughter of Poseidon and your father was a son of Zeus. Neither were wizards, but are. So you have the power of magic, Lord of the Skies, and Lord of the Ocean to aid you. You are very strong, but very vulnerable." I concluded my statement with a shrug of my shoulders and waited once more for a reaction. This time it was better, he was now excited and asked another question. "So is this why you disappear every year, to train?" I smiled at how quick he was catching on. "Yeah, it is. But remember you can't tell anyone about who you are, because you might endanger them as well. It can be fun, but most of it is pretty serious. You have to realize that you could die at any given time. When I leave for camp next you can come with me and train. You can also meet your Percy on Poseidon's side and maybe Thalia on Zeus' side, plus my sister Annabeth. They are five years older than us roughly. And at 20 and 21, they are really lucky to be alive, considering they are half-bloods."

Three months later, Jack and I were packed for camp. Today we were on our own little quest to get to camp alive and in one piece. I figured since Jack was related to Zeus, we would be safe flying to America. Thankfully I was right, even though there was some unusual turbulence. We landed in New York at about two in the afternoon. I waved down a taxi from the airport exit, and we made the half hour trip to Long Island in near silence. When we reached our stopping point I leaned towards the driver and asked him to let us out here. He hesitated, unsure as to why he needed to drop us off at such a discrete location, when he saw the money I offered him, he happily obliged.

Upon reaching the Half-Blood Hill, we came to a standstill. Waiting for us was a very particular monster. It was a bronze bull that seemed to be the size of a medium car. Slowly, I reached down to my boot and drew my celestial bronze dagger while Jack pulled his wand from is pants pocket uncertainly. Noticing that he didn't have a proper weapon, I tossed him my dagger, which he clumsily snatched from the air, and summoned my other sword from my cabin bunk inside the camp. All I could do was hope that it arrived in time. I sorted through the attack strategies for a monster of this class. They were larger, but we were faster, and I knew that this was our best chance. Beckoning Jack closer, I explained this to him and ran him through my new formed plan. He nodded and ran at the bull waving my dagger and taunting him. As he did this, I ran, agile as a fox, to a spot on the left of the bull. I yanked open my bag and pulled out my rope that I always carry with me. ( I am always prepared for anything.) I launched it over a nearby tree limb and tied one end to the trunk. Still holding the other end, I climbed up a tree close to the one tied to the rope and jumped off. I soared through the air and just before I landed on the bulls back, my sword arrived right into my waiting hand. Letting out a fierce cry, I land on its back and began to attack. Jack was still calling it horrible names and was now slashing at his legs and underbelly. I scrambled to its head and started to give it a new nose job. And basically a new face job for that matter.

I could feel the bull tiring and his feeble attempts to defend himself were slowing to near extinction. Finally it realized that he was no match and with a roar, he fell to the ground as my sword plunged into his neck, killing him. With a mighty heave I pulled my sword from him and jumped to the solid ground. Jack only suffered from a minor head cut that I healed with a wave of my wand.

We gathered our spoils of war and trudged up the hill, suddenly becoming tired. I then thought to myself," Well you almost got your best friend killed by a bull. Happy days." At the edge of Camp, a crowd of curious demi-gods had gathered to see who had come and caused such a ruckus. Not many were surprised to see me returning, but they were curious to see who this new boy was with me. Jack was amazed by the creatures watching him, and made his way to the Big House in a daze. On the front steps was Percy, who is, by the way, camp director now. "Hey, Juliana. I expected you about 20 minutes ago. What was the hold up?"Percy's laid back attitude didn't calm me this time, the attack still fresh in my mind. "Well we ran into a little snag along the way I was meaning to talk to you about." And seeing the blood on Jack and our still drawn weapons, his smile disappeared and he ushered us into the Big House where we could talk. Closing the door firmly to the small side room we were in, Jack and I issued several charms to protect us from keen ears. I began my tale from where I last saw Percy. He shook his head when hearing about the bull encounter and mumbled something about "They couldn't have known you were coming today." Percy had his eyes trained on Jack as I explained my theory of his parentage, no doubt looking for family resemblance. When I was finished, we looked to Jack to see if e had anything to add, and we were greeting by a surprising sight. Floating above Jacks head was a glowing green trident with a lightning bolt through it. Jack began to swat at it, and before we could stop him, it disappeared.

"Well I guess that clears up his heritage for us. You were right Juliana. So a few things before you go. Jack, you can either stay in Zeus' cabin alone or in Poseidon's cabin with Tyson and me. Also since you are behind, I will train you myself. Is all that clear?" Jack nodded and said to Percy, "I would like to stay in your cabin I guess." With a nod and a smile, Percy continued, "Great. We will make a space for you. I assume you are Dyslexic and ADHD, so you can start your training tomorrow after breakfast. Oh yeah, one last thing. If you could not use magic around the other campers, that would be good. It scares some of the younger ones." I was surprised Jack didn't pass out from the information overload.

At dinner that night, Jack was fitting in nicely with his two half-brothers. I was talking with my siblings at the Athena table about a certain piece of missing history when a loud cry came from just outside the pavilion. The whole camp sprang from their seats, drawing swords and other weapons from various places. Percy's sword Riptide grew in his hand as he and several other older councilors ran outside. Annabeth was right behind him when he reached the source of the cry.

A young camper, who was obviously new, was backing away from Rachel with wide eyes. Rachel is the Oracle and was now going into her strange trance. Her eyes glowed and green smoke began to surround her. She then said in an eerie voice,

_The two that came,_

_Are the two that shall go._

_The eldest a choice that will say,_

_If three or one will come back,_

_When the deed is done._

_They travel as far west if they risk,_

_The youngest to battle, a Basilisk. _


	3. Chapter 3

Charmed and Dangerous

**Authors Note: Uh-oh. Another prophecy, what will happen now? And for those of you like me, brush of the dust on your wizarding robes and polish those wands! ****Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 comes out in 30 days!****Just saying. Now, to infinity and beyond! Please review!**

Chapter 3

Then, falling over, Rachel ceased to glow and the green mist cleared. Percy and other capers from various cabins rushed to her side to prevent her from hitting her head on the gray cobblestone slab. I knew who the prophecy referred to. Looking to Jack, I saw that he too knew. California, here we come.

As much as I dreaded thinking about the choice I'll make, I'll have to eventually. And if Jack was going to battle a Basilisk, and live, he was going to have to train in overtime with Percy. Plus, if this one was anything like the Basilisk Harry battled his second year at Hogwarts, Jack might need something a little bigger than my dagger.

The next day, we were packing, well I was packing, and Jack was training. Just as I was placing my dagger in my boot, Annabeth came over to my bunk, holding her Yankee's cap. She knelt down to where I was crouching and said, "Here, I want you to use this. I always took it with me on every quest. It will make you appear invisible to the naked eye. Maybe it will be good luck for you, as it was to me." Handing me her hat must have been pretty difficult. "But didn't Mom give you this?" I questioned nervously while taking it from her. "Yes, but you're in need of it now. Just swear on the River Styx that you will bring it back." I looked straight into her stormy gray eyes that I could have sworn mirrored the same anxiety my own grey orbs held. And swearing that I would, I heard the thunder clap, sealing the deal. Hearing me say the promise seemed to ease her, and she exhaled in relief. "Good. Now go do Athena proud."

After triple checking everything, from extra batteries to nectar and ambrosia, Jack and I were ready to leave. Eager to see what fighting techniques Jack had learned in the past day and a half, we stopped at the sparring ring for a quick round. "Remember, for the purposes of now, no magic, but for the real thing, feel free." I flashed my dagger out from my boot and Jack drew his own double edged sword. With a flick of my wrist I jabbed at his stomach and he easily parried it away, hoping that was the best I could do. Unlucky for him, it wasn't. Since I didn't want to seriously hurt Jack before our quest, I didn't draw any blood, but did inflict a few bruises. I stabbed at his legs, allowing him enough time to block them, but still reach across his body. Even though he couldn't touch me, he still got close every so often. Not bad for a crash course. Now I began to pick things up a bit. With side steps, leaps, spin kicks, and devilish swipes, it was easy to see that I owned him. That is, until we took a break and he soaked his head in water.

Noting he now had the advantage, I pushed harder to beat him. He occasionally, to my anger, had me on the defense a few times. I was becoming frustrated when he almost took out both my legs in a single swing, but regained my composure when I saw that he was once again running out of fuel. Also I was fighting with my left hand to strengthen it farther. I switched to the offense and began my attach sequences once more. Our bladed locked and looking at him, I said, "You're good, but I forgot to mention something. I am not left handed." And with a wicked smile, I flipped my dagger from my left hand to my right and took a fighting stance once more. I started to advance and when he struck out, I darted to the left and hocked my dagger under his hilt and heaved upward. Finally, I was able to use the disarming technique I had learned so long ago. As his sword flew into the air, I looked up and saw a flash of light dance off the blade. I then reached up and easily caught it in my left hand.

A single clap echoed in the arena as Jack and I regained our breath. There stood Percy looked greatly amused. "Well I see Juliana has managed to beat yet another one of my students." I glanced away in embarrassment and murmured sheepishly, "If you know the person, it's easier to defeat them because you know their strengths and weaknesses." Letting out a hearty chuckle, Percy shook his head and left the scene and left these parting words," Better hurry, your plane leaves soon."

Looking greatly alarmed that I had disarmed him so quickly; Jack just stared back and forth between me and his sword. "You've got to teach me that!" He exclaimed. "Well it's pretty advanced but if we have time-"I didn't finish because Jack had just gathered me up into a great big bear hug. "You know you're the best friend a guy could have asked for right?" I managed a small nod, and squirmed out of his embrace. When I was firmly on the ground, I felt an intense heat rising to my cheek bones, and I peeked up at him under my lashes and saw that he was blushing as well. "So you ready to go?" I questioned, breaking the awkward silence. "Yeah just let me grab my bags and we can head out." He ran off, shaking water and sweat off of his dark messy hair as he went. After the gathered crowd of campers had disintegrated, I smiled to myself, unsure if the feeling in my gut was good, bad, or Aphrodite messing with my emotions. Shrugging off the last, I hoped it was good.

At ten o'clock we were in the camp van with the security guard on our way to the air port. We didn't talk much because Argus, the security guard, was covered from head to toe in eyes. I'm serious. They were on his face, body, hands, everything. We were busy trying not to stare, fearing he would be staring back. We sat in the first class section of the plane, eating steaks and drinking sparkling cider. (Non-alcoholic of course.) Within the next seven hours, we slept and talked about techniques for fighting different monsters. Also, I began his Ancient Greek lessons, and quizzed him on different words and mythology.

Once we arrived in California, we called down a cab and set a course for the farthest point west on the continental US, Ozette, Washington. The cab ride took quite a few hours, and it was almost nine at night before we reached the town. We had the cab driver drop us off on the west side of town, and after paying him a sufficient amount of cash, we walked downtown in search of a hotel, but I kept my eyes peeled for any cathedrals in the area. Jack handled the bags while I went to ask for a room. At the front desk, a shocking sight awaited me. The attendant was not wearing normal uniform, but rather a punk biker's outfit complete with studs and chains. I looked into his eyes and knew instantly that this was no normal mortal or demi-god." Lord Ares," I spoke with confidence that strengthened my voice. "Sup little niece? I knew you and that friend of yours were going to be here, so I took the liberty of saving a special room for you." As he said this, he was cleaning his fingernails with a wicked seven inch long dagger; a confident smirk on his face, implying he knew something we didn't, but then again, he is a god. After telling Jack who I had met, we trudged to our room with tired feet ready for a rest. When we arrived to our room, everything was nice and neat as if no one had stayed in here for weeks. When Jack checked the news and his cell phone (a dangerous gamble on his part) I took a shower, hoping the warm water would help me clear my mind and think things over. Even with my sharp eye and keen senses, I could think of no good reason for Ares to be here, but plenty of bad. I just hope none of them are true.

As I was drying off, I heard a horrible cry come from the suite. Firmly wrapping myself fin a robe, I ran out to see what the matter was. And boy, something was wrong all right. In the doorway of the room was a giant scorpion. And when I say giant, I don't mean a little larger than normal, I'm talking about a seven foot long, three feet high arachnid of pure evil. I reached down to pull out my dagger, but to late realized that I didn't have it on me. Plus my wand was on my nigh stand, next to the scorpion. Luckily, Jack had his wand drawn and pointed at the monster. "Stun it," I whispered, "Jack stun it!" He exclaimed the spell that should have stunned the bug into a different world, but instead, it just bounced off with no effect at all. Now we were in trouble. Knowing that his wand was now useless, he placed it back in his pocket and simultaneously drew his sword from its sheath on the counter adjacent to him. My eyes flicked to my dagger lying on the counter, and lunged for it, but I was too late. The scorpion had jumped for Jack and grabbed the front of his shirt in its deadly pinchers. Desperately, Jack stabbed it in the eye with his sword, but when it swung around, he lost his grip on it, and the sword fell the ground with a clatter. Now enraged, the scorpion ran from the room with Jack still in its clutches.

"JACK!" I screamed. I forgot that I was in nothing but robe and was barefooted. But I didn't care. I just wanted Jack back. Chasing after him, it wasn't until halfway down the road, bleeding feet, and stares from confused bystanders that I realized that I couldn't catch him even if all the gods were willing. I floated back to room in a trance. Now I knew why Ares had been here; he had wanted to make this quest near impossible to complete. Sitting around moping wouldn't save Jack.

I needed to think. What if this was the choice I had to make? Choose to follow Jack or continue on the quest and hope he does fine by himself? This was extremely tough. As much as my heart throbbed to follow that monster and shred it to pieces, my logic told me to go on and complete this quest. I had learned to honor my mind and trust it so that it what I chose to do. I ran through my items, checking my inventory. I still had the Yankee cap, nectar, ambrosia, and all the other essentials. My wand, dagger spell books, and Greek books were all accounted for. The only thing that wasn't, Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

Charmed and Dangerous

** Authors Note: Dun Dun Duuunnnnn! Oh no! What will happen now? Please review and thanks for reading! Let us see what plans I have in store for our demi-gods….**

Chapter 4

As I walked down the alley way, I noticed two boys a little younger than me being roughed up by a group of five older bullies. Sighing, I slung my backpack down and pushed up my sleeves. This may get messy. I pulled out the Yankee's cap and placed it firmly on my head. Looking down, I saw nothing but the gray cobblestone beneath my translucent feet. Both boys were lean and muscular and slightly shorter than me, but had an aura of power, and possibly even something more, something more elusive. While I was edging to a better position behind the thugs, the smaller of the two reached around his back as if to draw a weapon. Slipping my wand from my pants pocket, I took aim at the largest pig faced bully and with a whispered spell, cast him into a petrified sleep. A thud sounded and vibrated through the alley, causing the four remaining boys to whip around in my direction. Not waiting for an explanation, the two younger boys sprang forward and attacked a pair of the unsuspecting bullies. Using a mixture of martial arts and agility, they quickly had the two running in terror to who knows where. While they had engaged the duo, I had picked my next victim. Maneuvering behind him, I dispelled him, covered with water and a bleeding nose after the two running teens. I turned towards the last hoodlum and with a wild look in his eyes; he swung wildly in my direction, connecting with my wand arm. I dropped my wand grumbling. Comprehending that he felt a substantial substance, he swung once more, but I ducked under and kicked him in the back with a spin of my leg. He gasped and flailed for his attacker. Without a second thought I dispatched him with a firmly placed knee to the fork of his legs. Yelping and running away like a dog with his tail between the legs, he disappeared along with the remanded of the louts. I trod over to my wand and wiped the petrified bully's memory.

I then pulled off my cap and turned to face the two would-be-victims. They stood shoulder to shoulder with gaping expressions and defensive stances. Besides the fact they seemed dangerous, whether towards me or not, I felt as though I could trust them. Stuttering the smaller said, "Th-Thanks for helping us?" The way he said it sounded like more of a question. Clearing his throat, the bigger, more muscular one said, "Yeah, thanks. But we didn't need any help from a half-blood witch like you." The last words caught my attention. In barely more than a whisper I inquired, "How did you know?" The same one responded by saying, "First of all, you reek of monsters, and you used magic so you must be a witch. This place must be crawling with monsters." I knew he was right; I was endangering them even more by being here. All that aside, I was curious about them and they had a striking resemblance to Nico, son of Hades. "What are your names?" I knew I was digging, but as I said, I was curious. This time, the smaller said," Well I'm DuSolus and this is DuEvarinya," before the larger could rebut. What interesting names. Sounds as if the originated from some **ancient language. **Feeling extremely strange I asked if they had seen agiant scorpion run by. Wow, I really do sound crazy. When the replied no, I bid them well and they answered by saying something so quietly I didn't catch the meaning, but it sounded like something from the same language as their names. After some though, I think it was along the lines of, "Atra du evarinya ono varda, Juliana." Whatever that means. And I don't believe I ever said my name.

Now I was weary of inns, hotels, and motels so instead, I slept in the bedding section of Ashley Home Furnishing Store. I had snuck in using the invisibility cap. Gratefully, I had a good night's rest and finally got my head on straight. Once I had cleaned up my mess in the morning, I headed out hoping that today would bring good news. Walking along the street, my ADHD brain wandered off from what was at hand. Completely unaware of the world and traffic around me, I had a one person debate with myself about whether the Roman gods are bases off of Greek Gods or if they were manifested from the minds of the Romans. Don't ask what sparked the debate, but I was so enveloped I it, my feet were just carrying me along some invisible path unseen by all except the extremities of my legs. A loud din of noise from the traffic caught my attention as I realized that I was standing in the middle of an intersection. A choir of horns blared in harmony, pleading for me to move so they could get along with their oh, so important lives. How ignorant. As they struggled with taxes and strict bosses, two worlds prepared for war against deadly forces. Sighing, I jogged to the sidewalk so the citizens could continue with their busy lives.

Just then, I looked to my right, and my heart nearly skipped a beat. Grinning at me with malice was Ares, and next to him, a 7 foot long, three foot tall scorpion with a gagged teenager tied to its back. When his gaze locked with mine, Jack began to thrash and his eyes widened with unspoken pleading. Ignoring the cars, I sprinted around the honking vehicles to the adjacent curb. Launching myself into the air with dagger drawn and a fierce scowl upon my lips, I prepared to send the pest back to the depths of Tartarus. To my surprise, instead of being showered with golden scorpion dust, I was showered with snickers as I landed face first on the hot concrete. Jumping to my feet, I brushed off and scolded myself for falling for such an elementary trick. Jack had just been an Iris-Message. At this time, I wasn't giving Jack or Athena justice. I was putting this quest to shame. Determined not to let my heart get in the way of mind, I crossed the street one last time. Now I began to venture confidently to my destination.

I still had a good full days travel to the Cathedral in my dream. The only thing different about this night was that I decided to sleep in a nearby Target, which is basically the best place to stay if you are on a daunting quest. I t was amazing because not only did they have food; I was able to restock my supplies and invest in a few new toys for the road. Don't worry; I left some money in their places. It wasn't until the morning when I realized I had fallen asleep crying. Pathetic I know, right? I'm not sure why but the last thing I remember thinking about was in the sparring arena back at camp when we didn't know how perilous this quest would get. I thought about Percy, Annabeth, but I mainly thought of Jack. All the stress from current events and years past had seemed to boil within me. Filly me to the brim and when I could no longer hold it, it all came spilling over.

Shaking these thoughts from my head, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stretched. Bouncing on the balls of my feet, I looked around to see people shopping around in the store. Oh gods! What time was it? I glanced at my new watch and saw that it read 9:37. Ignoring the strange stares I was attracting, I gathered my things and left the store. Stepping outside, I saw that it was a gorgeous day. Birds sang and the sun was casting its watchful light upon us. Double knotting my shoes, I set a fast pace towards the Cathedral on the opposite end of town. Surprisingly, no monsters attacked, but once or twice I could have sworn I saw an incoherent shadow pass by on an old beaten path. It was nearing twilight when the Cathedral was clearly in view. Filling up with new energy, I began to half walk half jog to the grand doorway. My heart was beating faster and I felt adrenaline course through me. Suddenly, I stopped. If Jack wasn't here, then was I to battle the King of Snakes? With grim acceptance, I trudged onward, now strategizing to take down a Serpent King. A sudden movement caught my eye. Running with blinding speed toward the Cathedral was the Scorpion. Quickly it passed by me not fifteen feet away. Squinting from the dissipating light, I saw, or rather saw the lack of Jack on the scorpions back. Trying not to let his absence bother me, I began to sprint after it, knowing that he was the moments prime target.

There was a slight rustle in the tree but I pushed it away, assuming it was the wind. Then again, never assume, and there was no wind. With flitting glances, I surveyed my surroundings while keeping the fleeing scorpion in check. There it was again. To the right, no the left; wait…on both! Instant dread washed over me, as I pondered fighting three scorpions. Looking once more, I saw two dark figures running along side of me, easily keeping pace with me. They were each a head shorter than me and clad entirely in black with the exception of the region around the eyes. They didn't run the the conventional sense, but rather pumping their legs faster my eyes could comprehend, with their heads low and their arms trailing behind them. Pulling out a handful of throwing stars each, which I noticed were not the expected slivery hue, but rather a familiar golden color, both figures , who I know understood to be ninjas, launched them into the air, towards the scorpion. They imbedded themselves into its thick armor. They had little effect , but did sizzle and steam were they hit, causing creature to cry out in pain. As I drew my dagger in my right hand, and placed my wand within easy reach on my belt, the shinobi drew their ninja-to's, or swords, (which I can now confirm are made from celestial bronze), and spun then in the hand expertly, letting the light glance off of them. The first scorpion had stopped and was facing us. The larger of the ninjas went straight for it, while the other veered off in a different direction. Why would he do that? The answer was soon clear, for a second arachnid had appeared and the smaller of the two boys (I decided they were so) was quick to confront it. I swiveled my head back in forth between the two battles, feeling much like an owl, and decided that I would assist the smaller of the two. But I never had that chance, because just as I prepared for battle, I saw another deadly scorpion approach from my right. One for each of us; yeah us. I steered back that way, and saw good news and bad news. Good news: Jack was coming towards me. Bad news: He was tied to the back of the scorpion again. This was going to get tricky. First, to properly kill the beast, I needed jack to be freed, and I had the perfect way to do that. Replacing my dagger for a stick of 11 ½ inch holy wood with dragon heartstring core, I cast a spell to release Jack from his binds. When they did not give, I angrily shoved my wand back into my pocket. What else could go wrong?

I flipped my dagger expertly in my hand and sent a silent prayer to all the gods known and unknown. I carefully aimed and judged the distance and size of my target. Waiting for the most opportune moment, I flung my celestial bronze blade through the air and watched it spiral through the near black sky. Yes! It hit its mark. The tail of my scorpion fell off in a spitting heap, causing the pest to cry out in anguish. But also enraged the beast. Turning around, it snipped the ties off Jack to give it more freedom of movement. Why it could cut the bonds and I couldn't? The only answer could be that the ropes were places under wards to only give in to the scorpion. I smiled menacingly, and bellowed my battle cry.

**Hopefully some of you caught the Inheritance Cycle reference. the names DuSolus and DuEvarinya mean The Sun and The Stars in the ancient language. And "Atra du evarinya ono varda, Juliana" means "May the stars watch over you Juliana", its the elven phrase of formalities, and beacause they boys initiated it, it shows they hold respect for Juliana. Just an interesting tidbit.**


	5. Chapter 5

Charmed and Dangerous

**A/N: Thanks to those that reviewed! It means a lot to me and makes me want to write more. Here is the next chapter….what happens now? This chapter is a little short, but don't worry, the next one has plenty of action.**

Chapter 5

Charging my opponent, I realized I needed to get back my dagger. With a quick scan, I saw that it had landed a few feet away from the scorpion on the right. I was closing in on the bug, and he lunged forward with its massive pinchers. Acting on my instinct, I dropped down on my back leg and shot the other forward, allowing my momentum to carry me under the razor edges. But alas, I slid to a stop just short of my weapon. Lunging forward, I scrambled to get a hold on it. The scorpion did a 180, and growled at me. That's right, _growled_. I shifted my position so that I was almost in front of it. Twirling my dagger, I shot forth a test jab, and in turn, nearly lost my arm. Not to self: Avoid pinchers. A that instant, I remembered something. The Yankee's cap! It lay with my bags fairly far away where I had dropped them. Cursing, I thought of a distraction. Keeping in mind they were too far away to outrun the scorpion, I pulled out my wand shot a stunning spell at its face. I knew very well that it would not work on it, but it provided a blinding flash, giving me the seconds I needed. Muttering under my breath, I made myself invisible. With a shake of its head, the arachnid looked around in confusion, as did Jack. Putting my wand and Dagger away, I ran full speed at the scorpion's side. Pushing off with my legs, I cleared the back of it and continued my run to where Jack was struggling with his bindings. With a quick fluid motion, I severed the ties and Said," Stay out of the way." We both knew he was about as dangerous as a butterfly without a proper weapon. The scorpion instantly whipped around at the sound of my voice. Great. He ran in the direction the sound came from. Frantically, Jack sprinted out of range. I side stepped to just the right spot. The scorpion continued to run in its spine tingling way until it had run past me, and realized he had missed. He began to sniff, acting much like a blood hound. I readied my blade and tensed my muscles. It sauntered past, and I made my move. Jumping once again, I landed on its armored back. It let out a screech of surprise. Without its tail, he had a disadvantage, and had now begun to buck around attempting to throw me off. Squeezing with my legs for hold, I lifted my Right arm and drop the dagger under one of the overlaying pieces of armor just below the head. The fiend exploded into a cloud of golden dust. I fell off onto my rump in the midst of it all.

Momentarily, forgot about Jack and sprinted off to find the two ninjas, and assist if needed. While I ran, I dispelled the invisibility spell so I could see my arms and legs. I saw that both had the same idea as me, and had dispatched the tails of their scorpions. They were weaving in and out around the beasts, stabbing so fast, they were just black blurs. When they saw me approaching, they killed their opponents with a single swipe, and I knew they could have from the very beginning. Jack had caught up to me, with his mouth hanging open. "Where did you find them?" He asked in awe. "They found me," I simply replied. The ninjas strolled over to us, their eyes intense and solemnly dark; their eyes a mask full of deep knowledge. A shiver ran through me, and in order to distract myself, I got my first real look at Jack.

What I saw made my gut clench. His hair had been unwashed, and resembled a rat's nest, falling into his eyes. His face was covered with bruises and cuts, and he had a swollen black eye. Continuing down, his clothes were a tattered mess, and covered with grime and dried blood. He was favoring one leg, and I scrunched up my nose when I saw why. On his left calf was a foot long gash. It was covered with yellow pus, and old and fresh blood was present, not only around the wound, by running down his leg. The cut wasn't deep, but it was easy to tell that it was infected. Along with that, he had no shoes or socks. We walked; well Jack limped, to an abandoned building across the street. We went inside, after I unlocked the door with a simple spell, and I lit my wand while the ninjas pulled flashlights from my bag. We settled in an open space and I set right to work. I began with the cut on his leg. Using magic, I cleaned away the dirt, grime, pus, and blood and inspected the wound. I was indeed not a deep cut, but as I guessed was infected. It also released a foul odor. I muttered "_Ferula"_ and instantly, white bandages appeared. I dressed the wound and then gave Jack some ambrosia and other food items from my bag. His face seemed to regain some of its usual light and his dull eyes returned to a rich hazel. But something else was in his eyes. Revenge.

That night, we listened to Jacks tale. After he was taken from the room, the scorpion took him to an abandoned shack on the opposite end of town. A man had blind folded him, and chained him to the wall. They made sure all water sources were gone, and had done something to the electrical energy in the room making it impossible to summon lightning. They had beat him, trying to learn what he knew about the wizarding world, and even asked a question about Kronos. Jack refused to tell, and they began a new tactic. Every morning, the scorpion injected some of his poison into Jack. Not enough to kill him, but enough to nearly cause him to go mad with pain. The cut on the leg came from a sword, which they had thrown at him in frustration. Earlier today, they had once again tied him to the scorpion, and had come to the Cathedral. That was when we fought them. He told his yarn cautiously, as if he didn't believe it himself. When he finished, we had sat there silently until one of the ninjas had spoken. "You are brave. Not many withstand such cruelty," the smaller had said. His voice was strangely familiar. It was young, and after a moment's thought, I put it together. With wide eyes, I said, "You two really didn't need my help that day in the alley did you DuSolus and DuEvarinya?" Jack looked at me quizzically and the two boys looked to each other and then back at me. "You really do know how to find trouble don't you?" DuEvarinya asked. I smiled and shook my head. What a day, but tomorrow, would bring even harder things.

After a long nights sleep, the four of us headed back to the Cathedral. _So far so good, _I thought. Just as we reached the grand doorway, a hissing sounded from nearby. Uh oh. Jack's face paled and he turned around to see his new rival; the Basilisk. He drew his sword, which had been returned from his bags, a set off without a backwards glance. They ninjas looked at me, and we nodded. They set off after him. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. They swung inward without as much as a creak. Stepping down the long hallway, I was reminded of my dream, and I knew exactly where to go. I could hear sound emanating from the battle raging outside and hoped that there was water present for Jack to use. I came to a door on the left and looked inside, but already knowing what was to be found. Taking one last deep breath, I bodly strode into the room, prepared to meet my fate.

**A/N: Alrighty then, tune in next time to see what happens to our heroes. Any suggestions? Just review and you might win a prize vacation to the water deprived state of Texas! Probably not. Actually you won't, but please review anyway! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Charmed and Dangerous

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing! I was out of town for a while so sorry for a bit of a late update. What should happen next? Any ideas? Comments? Just review your thoughts or Message me and I will see what I can do! Thank you for reading and enjoy! This chapter is in honor of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2, which shows in promptly 8 hours and 10 minutes! **

**Disclaimer: Items I own: A cat, my clothes, my ideas, and my sanity. Did you see Harry Potter characters and PJATO Characters? Good, I didn't either.**

Chapter 6

Obviously, because I am writing this, I did not die that day, for the Fates had, and still hold, many more adventures and endeavors for me to endure. On that day, I did experience something extraordinary. Now you must remember, this was my first ever quest, and my first time to ever face monsters of any sort, so don't think me a coward for saying this, but on that day, I did experience true fear inside me. Fear for my life, fear for my friends; Jack, DuSolus, and DuEvarinya, and fear for the captive i saw before me. In truth it wasn't human sacrifice I had seen in my dream, it was murder.

As soon as I opened the door, a gruesome sight greeted me. On the altar, a young boy was bound and gagged atop it. The room had been modified to resemble the worship place of Hera, the goddess of family and marriage. A hunched over figure was in the far side of the room facing away from me. It appeared that whatever it was was sharpening a weapon on an old fashioned grind stone. The things' back was lumpy and disfigured, but whether it was a trick of the light, or just how it was, I could not tell. Because the windows were covered, the only light source produced came from a lone torch in the approximate center of the room. Though I knew not what the cloaked figure was, I felt a sudden rush of calamity, and wisdom. In that moment, I knew my mother was with me. Thinking quickly, I tried to piece things together. If this room was set to be a worship place of Hera, then it could be possible that the boy strapped to the alter is a demi-god, and the figure was an evil being intending to start a war with the gods and goddesses. I seeming made sense, but only time would tell, and now was not quite the time to be pondering such things.

When the boy caught my eyes, his eyes grew wide and I could tell he was about to struggle. Putting a finger to my lips, the universal sign to be quiet, I let him know that I was a friend, not a foe. Knowing that I had to save this boy's life, I drew my dagger and gathered my courage. "You know, the killing business is at an all time low this year. Maybe you should try a cleaner alternative." Although pleased my voice did not quaver, it quickly dissipated when it whipped around with inhuman speed to face me. "Ah, but whatsssss the fun in that?" He said menacingly. The way he drew out the "s" sent chills down my spine and brought goose bumps to my arms. I blanched at the sight of him. His face was withered with age, anger, and perhaps even loss. His eyes were sunken into his skull and had an unsettling purple aura to them. Continuing down, his nose was crooked, as if broken multiple times. The lips were dry and peeling, as though they had never tasted water. Warts and other blemishes covered his bald head, along with a few wisps of gray hair. Not deceived by his appearance, for some fiends and shape shift, I continued with caution.

He pulled out a single saber, two feet long, made of a strange black metal that could no doubt destroy me. A few impossibly quick strides brought him within striking distance of me. He trusts forward in one fluid motion. I slapped it aside in just the nick of time. I flew out wide harmlessly. I countered the attack with a wild furry of blows and strikes. The first few stabs scratched the surface of its tough skin, but the rest were blocked with ease and a contorted grin on his face. A diagonal slash sent me jumping backwards, and before I could retaliate, he backhanded me with his free hand. The blow sent me soaring through the air and across the room into a wall. When I collided, my head jerked forward and I lost my breath. A new feeling bubbled inside me. A feeling I had only felt once before when my step-mom had stolen my father from me. I felt a burning rage.

I pulled off my jacket and put Annabeths cap on. The fiend whipped around trying to find me location. I quietly stalked around my enemy so that I was directly behind it. But before I could strike out at it, he had turned on me and lashed out with his sword. The cap flew off and could offer me no more assistance. I managed to block the brunt of the blow, but he managed to clip me on the forearm. A searing fire blazed up my arm from the cut. Whatever his sword was made of, it was not made from your everyday steel. I shoved the pain into my subconscious and pulled my attention back to the battle. I jumped back up and began to twist my dagger in my hand, and habit I had fallen into when I was strategizing. I decided that at this point close combat would probably be my best bet. He began circling left, I right. He came in low, about knee height, I jumped high right above the cut. When I landed, I went straight to work, not giving him a break. He was beginning to slow down to near human speed, and his attacks had less and less power behind them. Don't get me wrong, they were still much faster and stronger than any humans, but were now manageable. Using my training, I began to work a way to disarm him using the same move I had used on Jack in the training arena.

When I found my window of opportunity, I took it. Hooking my dagger under his jeweled hilt, I heaved upward, tearing his saber right from his mangled hands grasp. It flew high in the air, and I caught it confidently in my left hand. "Dead," I whispered right as my two blades slashed forward in a double cross, cutting a deep "x" into his twisted torso before his incredulous expression disappeared in an explosion of golden dust.

Dropping his evil weapon to the ground in disgust, I turned to the boy tied to the altar. Rushing over, I began to cut away his bonds. He started to rub his wrists and star at e with amazement. "Who _are_ you?" He questioned. "Well I could ask you the same thing kid. When Jack-," I stopped. Where was Jack? Had he done it? Gesturing for the kid to follow, I sprinted to the doors and ran into none other than Jack himself. He had a few nasty cuts and was covered with either sweat or water. Probably both. He staggered back in surprise. "Its done," He managed to say. Seeing he was neither dead, nor dying from Basilisk venom, I looked past his shoulder to see the two ninjas appear. They were in about the same shape as Jack, though a little less cut up. When seeing I was still alive, they nodded to us all, and then ran off. "Not much for socializing now are they?" Jack commented. Just then, the boy revealed himself to Jack, surprising the older boy. "I think we found our trio," he stated. I agreed.

Once we were back in our comfy warehouse, Jack and I began to treat out injuries. We split the nectar and ambrosia, food of the gods. Majority of our wounds healed, and we felt a bit more refreshed. For those that didn't quite clear up, we used magic to heal. I had gotten Professor Potter to teach me a few healing spells before we left for Camp the first time. I waved my wand over the cut on my forearm and murmured, " _Vulnera Sanentur." _Surprisingly, the healing spell was rejected by the gash. I assumed that the strange black metal was the reason behind it. Sighing, I cleared away the dried blood with "_Tergo", _then I dressed the wound with bandages produced from the tip of my wand after he spell, "_Ferula"_. I then came to the young boy and asked if he had any wounds he wanted healed. Wordlessly, he tugged off his black shirt to reveal a show=king sight. Covering his chest and back were the criss-crossed markings of a whip. Red welts were more abundant then skin, and the scent of old and new blood was prudent in the air. Instructing him to sit down, I set Jack to work clearing away blood and minor cuts and bruised, while I observed the cuts on his back that were crusted over. Waving our wands, Jack and I spent the next 30 minutes healing and re-growing skin.

Jack and I told our battles to one another and then turned to the boy. His name was Henry we discovered. Calmly, we both told him our stories of going to Hogwarts and then going to Camp. He wasn't startled by our magically abilities, merely interested, but when we explained demi-gods and the very real Greek mythology, he became confused and uncertain. Eventually we were able to convince him and he even began to ask some questions. Next, I being the veteran demi-god, began asking him question pertaining to qualities often found in half-bloods I soon found out that he is ADHD and dyslexic, had only one parent, and had never know his father, and that strange this had been happening to him ever since he was 8. (He is 12 now) Also he was always being kicked out of schools, and never was able to fit in with other kids. With complete confidence, I looked him straight in the eye and said,"Congrats. You are a demi-god. Welcome to the club."


	7. Chapter 7

Charmed and Dangerous

** A/N: I'm sorry! I haven't had time to update at all recently due to other activities. Last month we started summer band camp and I also had to take care of my summer reading projects. Thank you so much to my reviewers for keeping me motivated and this chapter is dedicated to my fifth reviewer, **Amanda!** Thanks for staying with me all you readers and I wish you all the best! Because school is starting I may take awhile to update, and may only do so on weekends. Well until next time, be safe, read a book, and whatever you do, don't pull the Master Sword from its pedestal unless you are the Hero of Time.**

Chapter 7

"What? You're crazy! I can't be a demi-god! My mother is a pediatrician and my dad left us when I was born. That's it," A very frantic Henry claimed. Upon finishing his sentence, he got up and walked a few feet away to a window, sat down and put his head in his hands and no doubt was reliving his past. Jack looked to me quizzically, unsure of my aver behavior. I responded with a sly wink and relayed that we just need to give him time. He leaned back and sighed, closed his eyes, and succumbed to the exhaustion of his core. With one last look to Henry, I fell asleep as he gazed through the dust and grime covered window seeming a million miles away just as the stars he observed were.

A glow on my face caused my eyes to snap open and I instantly shut ten, willing the unwelcomed light emanating from the window to disappear. Slitting them open, I gazed around looking for my companions. Jack lay off to the side, his dark hair falling onto his face, blocking the light. Henry was leaned back to the wall under the window still fat asleep. Taking the chance to observe him without question, I began to scrutinize his appearance for resemblance to a godly parent. He was no burly or large, ruling out Ares and Hephaestus. He bore no resemblance to Percy, Jack or Nico, taking out the Big Three. Plus no minor god's child would attract so much attention from monsters. He did not have my grey eyes, had no interest in plants or vegetation of any kind, and didn't have a sneaky look. Adding all this together, I concluded that he was most likely a son of Apollo. Yes, Apollo, it fits. He did look a bit like other Apollo campers.

I woke Jack up but left Henry to sleep, guessing he had had a tough night. We both agreed to let his parent claim him in due time. Whilst looking into the prophecy, we decided that Henry was our third party member. "The two that came are the two hat shall go" ,Jack and me obviously, " The eldest a choice that will say, if three or one will come back when one will come back, when the deed is done", Well my choice was to continue to fight and save the boy, or parish, leaving Jack to return alone. "They travel west if they risk," Again easy. "The youngest to battle a Basilisk" Jack had defeated his opponent and now we are all together again. With a sigh, I said partly to myself, " Time to get home in one piece". Of course home for us was Camp, all the way back in New York.

I woke up Henry, and we ate a quick breakfast before packing up and departing. I should have none our surprises weren't done yet. The sight that greeted us was not the busy street I was expecting, but the shining city of Olympus. My sister, Annabeth, was in charge of rebuilding the city to it's previous glory. I had seen the blueprints several times, but no amount of viewing that could prepare me for what I saw. A golden walkway stretched the length of football field ahead of us. Silver, bronze and gold statues, carvings, and depictions lined the marble arches and path ways. Reaching Zeus knows how many miles on either side of the end of the walk way, were huge structures and buildings all in the cleanest marble with amazing architecture. Most building were near complete, even the most pitiful far exceeding the greatest of buildings in the mortal world. There is now way for my simple quill and parchment to help you comprehend the glory presented before us. (So what if I'm not at Hogwarts? I am most comfortable writing in this manner.) Recalling my limited memory of the blueprints, I led the group to the Throne Room. Casting glances over my shoulder, I saw Jack and Henry's expressions, and was not surprised to see my own bewilderment mirrored in them.

Entering the Throne Room, I nearly gasped aloud from the sheer magnitude of the place. Ceilings as high as the eye could see loomed above, walls that continued for miles and miles every direction caught my attention right off. Most thrones were vacant, but the undeniable forms of five gods and goddesses were seated in their own extravagant chairs. We greeted and gave our respect and acknowledgment to all five. I paused before Athena with more profound respect, and Jack did the same with Zeus and Poseidon. Poor Henry seemed lost and ready to bolt for the door. Seeing this, I gestured him forward and the three of us faced our "Family". Zeus, Poseidon, Athena Apollo, and Hera were present, the first three there for obvious reasons, Jack and I, and I had my suspicions as to why Apollo was here. Hera stumped me but I knew we would soon find out.

Zeus was the first to speak. "Children, you have stopped a war among the gods." He then motioned for Apollo to explain. "My son, I apologize. I should have claimed you sooner, preventing all of this. What happened was, an evil being, the one you destroyed Juliana, captured you, Henry, and planned to kill you on an alter dedicated to Hera. I would have that it was she who killed you, and she would have n=been greatly insulted. So, I, uh, guess…I'm sorry." Though Apollo is a god, he still feels regretful that he didn't help his son. Sure had I been on his position, I would have felt as if the whole thing was my fault.

The hall became engulfed in a deafening silence as the crowd waited for Henry's response. He was standing there somewhat dumbstruck, as his brain tried to comprehend that he was indeed, a son of Apollo. Zeus had become inpatient and was now clearing his throat meaningfully. Waking from his trance, Henry shook his head and blinked his eyes several times, confirming he was awake. Seeming just as nervous as Apollo, he managed to stammer out," I, um…Uh, it's ok?" Seeming relived, Apollo relaxed into his chair as Athena took over. "Daughter, you have done well. We give you our thanks, and in return for your troubles caused by the dimwittedness of others," She offered a pointed look at Apollo," we will return your strength, heal your injuries, and provide adequate transportation for your return to Camp. Henry, do you want to attend Camp Half-Blood to learn about your Heritage?" With complete confidence, or as much as you can have when surrounded by five twelve foot tall gods and goddesses, he bobbed his head down once in confirmation of a "yes".

Jack turned to Zeus and Poseidon: Zeus looking him in the eye and gave him a formal stiff nod, while Poseidon gave him a warm smile that seemed to cause a rush of sea breeze. Athena addressed me at this time. "You have done well this day. Your fighting skills and intelligence continue to grow. Now go, knowing that you have done me proud. With great self-control, I suppressed my creeping smile, and murmured my thanks and patiently waited for Henry to finish conversing with his new found father. When Jack walked over to me with a mini lightning bolt, I shot him a curious look, and he mouthed, "From Zeus."

Now that Henry had joined us, we thanked the gods one last time and we wisely closed our eyes and looked away, motioning for Henry to do the same. Taking our leave, I led us to the nearest courtyard. Instructing Jack to place the bolt on the ground, I then startled my companions by crushing it with my foot. Grinning at their expressions, I watched as the real gift took shape. A golden chariot appeared where the lightning bolt had been, along with two large eagles. Zeus had provided us a fast and honorable ride back to camp. A ride for heroes.

Walking forward to our magical chariot, we suddenly felt energy flow back into our limbs and we no longer felt the utter exhaustion that had been carried along with us for days. Jack went to talk to the eagles for a moment, and Henry was gazing around the huge expanse of Olympus, no doubt wanting to commit all its glory to memory. I, on the other hand, was unwrapping the bandage that was in my forearm. The gash no longer was burning, and the throbbing had stopped. Under the bandage was dried blood and a long thin scar, one shade lighter than my tanned skin. Looking at the scar, I was actually glad that it remained to be a reminder of our ordeals on this quest. Shouldering our bags, we clambered into the decorated chariot. Almost the instant I sat down next to Jack, the eagles took off with startling speed. Even though I had full energy, I still made myself sleep, in hopes of gaining some foresight. Strangely enough, I only experienced "normal people" dreams. After about a hour, our speed began to diminish, the wind changed directions, and gravity began to push on us with more force, signaling that Our trip neared its end. I opened my eyes, to find my head resting on Jacks shoulder. I slowly sat up and looked the opposite way, hoping that he would not see the heat rising to my face. All three of us adjusted our positions for the landing on the now visible Half-Blood Hill.

Just as we entered the forest under the trees, the chariot began to rock and jolt violently in sudden spurts. Leaning over the edge, I saw the reason. A near clone of the shape shifter I had battled was 20 yards from the entrance throwing boulders at our descending ride. He then heaved the largest rock nearest to him and hurled it at us. That hit turned out to be the winning shot, because on that blow, the eagle's harnesses snapped off from the body of the chariot, and we began our spiraling free fall to certain death.

**A/N: Oh no! Now what? Keep reading to find out. Ok I have a suggestion for all you Harry Potter fans out there! There is a group that made a Musical call a very Potter Musical, and A Very Potter Sequel. They are so hilarious. For those of you that have seen them, check out Star Ship, it is by the same people and it is really great. Thanks for reading and please review for more!**

**Amanda: Thank you so much! And please tell me if Juliana ever start becoming like a Mary Sue! **

**Miss-Llama-Rabbit: Hope Juliana didn't disappoint. And Cliffhangers are in fact an author's best friend ever if I hate them as well. Thank you!**

**Theherbro5: Thank you for both reviews and yes I will continue to write don't worry silly child. Yes I will "Keep on truckin'"**

**Shrewbuddy20: Thank you for the review! I shall give you more!**


End file.
